Team Prima
by TehPrimeraHaruoka
Summary: Sousuke Aizen wasn't expecting for his plans to be foiled so quickly. He hadn't expected that blasted Kisuke to find him out and take his greatest achievements from him and he definitely wasn't expecting his own creations to turn against him. Four Espada orphans are rescued by Hat'n'Clogs and find themselves becoming Fairies shortly after.
1. Three Kings

**Oh God, what have I done with my life?**

**Hello everyone, Eren here and I'm finally (FINALLY) back with new instalments of my series Team Prima. I will be re-writing everything from scratch so that's a thing… Anyway, I'm really sorry that I haven't been able to update anything on here for a while, I've been really pre-occupied with school and exams and I was burning the midnight oil for various competitions and now I'm making excuses… **

**Really, I could've been done with this like three days ago, but then I got into Death Parade and finally got to sitting through all three seasons of Kuroko no Basuke's there's your reason for slow updates. But really though, it's been around two? Three(?) months? I should really just shut up and get to writing this out, enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Fairy Tail. I just wish I did so I could make a super awesome protagonist that wasn't a total idiot.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter 1: Prologue! !**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Bathed in the eerie glow of the full moon, a man dressed in a rather risqué green kimono, complete with steel bottomed geta slippers and a formal katana stuck into his obi moved quickly and quietly through the forest canopy, a bar of rich, dark chocolate sticking out from the corner of his mouth. His silver eyes were narrowed, trails of liquid metal leaving his steely grey orbs as he moved at speeds that surpassed the sound barrier. His scrappy blonde hair shuffled soundlessly in the resistant wind and his mouth was set firmly in a rather uncharacteristic frown, at least, for him.

Kisuke Urahara was on a mission.

He had heard from his close friend-in-arms- Gin that Aizen was planning on starting the Arrancar Project, but he had foolishly assumed that the demon in man's clothing wouldn't have found the Hyogyoku in time to complete the initial stages of his plots. Imagine his surprise (for Urahara quite despised surprises) when Gin's next letter was to inform him and his family that Aizen had not only completed the Arrancar Project, but that ten children had already been turned into the hybrids. Needless to say, Kisuke and his family were rather pissed off by the abruptness of the report and were forced to carry out desperate measures to not only rescue those children, but to stop Aizen completely.

Kisuke Urahara wasn't a stupid man, however. He was aware that they couldn't even remotely _touch _Aizen now that he had acquired the Hyogyoku; hopefully, the ambitious fool hadn't figured out that the Hyogyoku wasn't simply for amassing power, but for transforming one into the Hyogyoku itself. He couldn't afford to be late.

Tonight, they had to rescue each of those children.

His silver eyes darted to the right quickly before he skidded to an abrupt halt, pulling his sword from its place on his waist and twisting the exquisite wooden sheathe sharply to act as a rudder for steering him away from the sudden lithe figure that appeared from the shadows.

"Byakuya. How's the situation at the manor?"

A tall man dressed in a white haori and a light black hakama stepped out of the shadows. His grey eyes were narrowed and although he was covered from head to toe in sticky, crimson blood, he looked rather calm, his inky dark hair kept out of his eyes with now blood-stained, white ties. He was holding onto the sheathe of a longer than usual katana and the wind began to pick up, stirring up the spring cherry blossom petals that whirled around his feet, "The West Wing is on fire, Kyoraku and Toshiro have also confirmed that the Hyogyoku has been broken by one of the thirteen Arrancar children during the panic."

"Thirteen?! Three more?"

Byakuya glared slightly at the blonde man, the wind ruffling his hair and clothes restlessly. Kisuke had the decency to at least look apologetic, he was aware that the Kuchiki was in full battle mode. The green clad male smiled sheepishly before he waved his hand in the universal sign of continuation.

Byakuya turned around and pointed his sword in the direction of thick, billowy smoke and unsheathed his sword, causing the wind to pick up a bit more, "There have been four casualties. Kyoraku and Jyushiro have already corralled the remaining nine children, however, when I departed, there were four or five."

Kisuke inhaled deeply. Four of them were killed, five of them were missing. He reached into his kimono and pulled out a large multi-coloured swirled lollipop and placed it into his mouth before staring at Byakuya, "How's Yoroichi taking it?"

"She's handling the other four; she said that we had to keep as many of them safe as possible. We're wasting time; the fire will be out by the time we get to the manor. We can't allow the ones we've trapped in the fire to recover before we move the children."

Kisuke nodded and allowed Byakuya to lead the way, his thoughts flowing in random directions as he calculated possibilities and outcomes that could stem from burning the only home these children had likely had. The blond huffed as he twirled the lollipop in his mouth; this was going to be the end of him.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Zangetsu was pacing. It wasn't like the twelve year old to be so unabashedly nervous, but his little brother, his _littlest _brother, wasn't waking up. Shiro had already taken up residency right next to him, in order to make sure that Ichigo got all the air that he could, but the orangette wasn't waking up.

The raven haired boy narrowed his pale blue eyes at the short white haired male that was talking with a tall, narrow-eyed woman. Bits and pieces of their conversation was lost on him, parts such as 'Kisuke is going to throw a hissy fit' and 'I hope Gin doesn't get it too badly', but he couldn't be bothered to think too deeply on it. All that mattered was that the only home, shelter, they had known was now in ashes and out of the group of thirteen Espada, him and his brothers included, only four of his closest friends were in the court. Apart from himself and his siblings, the only other person that had deigned it logical to stay in the court filled with strange adults that had, for all intents and purposes, committed arson and taken them hostage (all they needed were bonds or something), was his personal best friend Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Said person was on the far end of the courtyard, curled into a ball, trying to deal with the pain of losing his right arm. Zangetsu could see it from here, though, even if it was slow, extremely slow for an Espada at least, his arm was regenerating. Ulquiorra was a pale -almost white- boy only a handful of years older than Zangetsu himself. He had silky, long black hair and empty, seemingly hollow green eyes that fit hauntingly well on his eternally monotonous face. He was in a rather burnt white cloak that was quickly turning brown due to the drying blood that had stained it from his little… disagreement with Szayel, another one of his good friends that had fled the scene as soon as possible.

His ears perked at the sound of a strong wind and, before he knew it, a rather… weird man dressed in a green haori and hakama with a black kimono top over his shoulders was in front of him. His blonde hair looked rather ruffled from his trip, and he was sucking a rather large lollipop with a large grin plastered on his face. He summoned a green and white striped hat from literally nowhere and placed it on his head before stepping back and allowing the raven haired child to take his frame in a bit better. The man radiated sneakiness and rather discomforting cunning however, there was also the faint aura of protectiveness and sincerity about him, Zangetsu couldn't pick out the rest of emotions, his own wounds were beginning to toll on him. He could see, dimly from the corner of his eyes that his little brothers, Shiro and Ichigo had been picked up by a large intimidating man with rather spiky, dark hair that had… bells(what the hell had they gotten themselves into?!) on the end of each spike. His heavy eyes were narrowed as his own magical presence rose ever so slightly with the way that his siblings were thrown over his shoulder like they were bags of potatoes, "What… are you doing with… my brothers?"

It was hard to speak; perhaps getting slashed from a rather pissed off Grimmjow in the back wasn't such a good idea. His wound had re-opened with his pacing it would seem. Ah, he could feel the familiar comforting blackness that stemmed from fatigue; he shouldn't close his eyes, not with these wounds. He'd go into shock, and he'd probably die from blood loss but…

Zangetsu promptly fainted.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

He faintly remembered being in the grass and he could hear his brother shouting at him. He remembered feeling scared, his little brother was in a coma or something and he, with all of his Kurosaki pride, couldn't do a damn thing. He definitely remembered a lot of fire. Getting burnt through the steel doors that protected them and fighting with Grimmjow and Nnoitra because the two _idiots_ refused to stay by them and, if they were lucky, getting a free-pass to the civilised world. He remembered that calm bastard Szayel walking off on the three of them and he could remember screaming at the snake-like four-eyes that he was a coward and that he was just breaking up their family more and he could clearly remember the piercing words that the snake had spoken in response to that comment. The way he looked back and frowned before adjusting his glasses and slicking back his hair like Aizen often did when he ran out of hair gel, he was crying too, proper and calm as he was, fucking Szayel was crying like he was making the hardest choice in his life. He turned around, looked him and Zangetsu straight in the eyes and said_, "I'm cutting all ties with this God-forsaken place. I have enough scars to bear on my back. I'm not chancing it again."_

He remembered though, the way his amber eyes were quivering and the way he looked ready to just drop dead, "_I'm cutting all ties with __you.__ Please stop me."_

He didn't. His big brother didn't either and he remembered a tear or two spilling as he watched, _he knew and he __**watched**_, Szayel Aporro Granz walk out of their life for good. He was as good as family to him. Zangetsu probably has it worse, though, he and Szayel and that creepy bastard Ulquiorra were always trying to get them out of that prison. Perhaps it was for the best that that bastard Aizen burnt in there. He fucking deserved it.

He was trying to remember where he was. He could feel a soft mattress and he could smell that strange flowery smell that often clung to Momo's clothes and would bring back memories of his mother before she kicked the bucket.

He was remembering again, his mom's pretty smile and the way her blonde hair would often sway when they played in the forest that was outside of their home. He could see his old man's goofy grin when the three of them offered to watch him work his magic on an injured Exceed, the blue haired boy with the weird tattoo and all the clothes was always stopping by, but he couldn't remember his name.

He could remember playing pranks with Ichigo, co-ordinating stupid childish things like making flour fall on his dad's head when he walked through the front door and hiding his favourite soaps or even changing is shampoo for the weird mixture of melted cheese and his mother's perfume. His old man's hair smelled like old cheese for weeks afterwards.

He could also remember Zangetsu teaching the two of them how to read while their mother was out in the city shopping and the old man was tinkering around with potions or swinging his old sword around. He also remembered taking care of a small black cat with Zangetsu and Ichigo, he remembered Zangetsu telling him that if he petted the cat too roughly that it would hate him and he recalled sulking for the rest of the day in the corner of their shared room until his little brother (by three or so minutes) came and shared his chocolate bar with him.

He remembered his dad's crazy friends too, that one weird guy that like cross-dressing and another really, really, _really short _old man that would come over and take care of them ever so often. He couldn't remember anymore though. He felt like he was floating on nothing, maybe he was flying?

Perhaps, he could probably just close his eyes and then… wait. Is that his…

"_Welcome home. Shirosenso."_

"…Mom…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Unohana Retsu was panicking.

Any doctor worth their lab coat knew that panicking was probably the worst thing that could happen while in a situation like this one, but it looked bad. It was really looking hopeless for the albino in front of her.

According to the green eyed boy that she had finished patching up, Ulquiorra, Shirosenso Kurosaki had a severe blood deficiency. He wasn't sickly, but if he lost enough blood, there was a good chance that he could die within hours, enough blood being roughly one pint. Seeing as how the kid just spent damn near an hour bleeding out over his little brother, who was _also_ in their intensive unit due to his _heart stopping_, after which he was handled like a box of potatoes by Kenpachi, it was safe to say that he was in a lot of trouble. He needed a blood transfusion ASAP and with the only other person in the building with his blood type being his still unresponsive twin brother, they were in a lot of trouble.

Her violet quickly took in the scene in front of her, the albino, who was indeed completely sheet white, was covered in blood. His original wound was inflicted by a small prick to an artery near his jugular vein and he had started bleeding out a little after, best bet was that he himself didn't realise that he was bleeding. What was most difficult to work with, however, was the fact that the boy's skin was damn near impossible to cut through, even the wound that was inflicted on him wasn't tender enough for her to cut and stop the bleeding properly. She ended up having Byakuya use his release to stitch his wound up and even then, the boy was losing blood pressure fast. His heart was slowing down, and until Yoroichi came by and said that it was okay to take blood from the youngest of the four patients, he was as good as dead.

And that was something to be avoided at all costs.

The opening of the room door had her turning around sharply, ready to kick out whoever ignored the in-progress sign that was hung over the door. She stopped however, when she saw the frame of the other brother, the _older_ brother in the room, sweating and panting like he had just run the entire length of the compound. She opened her mouth to tell him to leave but she was immediately cut off.

"Give him my blood."

She stared at him for a couple seconds, he was also admitted into the ICU due to him suffering from blood loss and poisoning from a central wound on his back. He barely had enough blood to sustain himself, why was he trying to play Samaritan with his brother's life?

"You need to get back to your own room. You're barely standing on your own two legs, never mind giving your blood to your brother."

She got up from the mat she was sitting on and turned around to face him. He was tall for his age, looking more like sixteen than twelve, with narrowed pale blue eyes and a curtain of wavy black hair that cut over his shoulders and framed his face. He was dressed in one of the black shuhakushou that they had in stock and he looked determined.

"I don't care. It's my job as his older brother to protect him at all costs."

She had no time for his games, "It's also your job as his brother to survive, isn't it? How do you think he'd feel if he woke up knowing that it cost you your life?"

He frowned before he held up a needle in his left hand and turned his right hand over. He aimed directly for his vein and stabbed himself with the needle uncaringly, causing Unohana to shoot up, her hands already emanating a pink glow to stop his bleeding. He didn't move though, simply allowed himself to bleed into a small puddle before retracting the needle and shaking the excess onto the floor. He then looked at her straight in the eyes and placed both of his hands in the precious crimson liquid that was on the floorboards, a bright red magic circle formed over his hands and in a still voice he murmured, "Blood Conversion: Expansion."

The effects of the spell were instant, the liquid on the ground and apparently in the air around Zangetsu became heavier, condensing into a large bubble that floated directly in front of Unohana. Red droplets floated all around the black haired male before he hissed in pain, his own blood was being depleted for the spell. It left his hand quickly, each drop converting the makeup of the water around him, he was on his knees by now, blood leaving his system quicker than he could handle. He glared at Unohana, "Get a bucket, or a container. I have to drop it somewhere."

The dark haired woman was staring. This kid had just produced nearly three gallons of blood from a needle prick and water vapour. What kind of monsters were the Arrancar anyway?

"Don't stand there, the spell is breaking."

His strained voice broke through her surprise. She quickly ran to the back room and retrieved a large pig's bucket in which every single drop of blood fell, not a single one was wasted.

He got off of the floor and dusted his knees, "Use that. It's clean slate. Put a drop or so of Shiro's blood and it should change to suit his type."

Unohana was at a lost. This… child had just solved the dilemma that was plaguing his brother in a couple seconds with a spell that scared her. What kind of magic granted the ability of blood control?

She had no time to waste though, she had what she needed. She had a life to save.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Huh… That's a wrap!**

**We've finally gotten the first chapter down and I personally can't wait to start out on a nice, clean slate. I really hope that my previous readers enjoy the new version, I'm pretty happy with this as far as first chapters go, especially since I will have to dedicate a good amount of time to the pre-canon arc because there's a lot that going to go down. **

**Uh, I don't know if it wasn't clear in the chapter itself, but the people that were saved from the fire were Ichigo, Zangetsu, Shiro and Ulquiorra. This chapter focused on Zangetsu and Shiro (kinda) and the next chapter is going to focus on Ichigo and Ulquiorra (kinda), there will be three prologue chapters however, so.., yeah.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed and I'd enjoy your feedback, tell me how I could improve or what you think is going to happen. Little fun fact thing, using magical blood on a non-magical being tends to change a lot of things…**

**-Eren~**


	2. Ulquiorra's First Night!

**Hey~~ Eren here I'm back with the newest chapter of Team Prima! Uh, I just realised that a fair amount of you don't exactly know what's going on and so my advice to you is… read the story and find out! The most I can tell you is that this is a story based upon the Kurosaki brothers and Ulquiorra(because the guy plays a pretty huge part in this fic) joining Fairy Tail. The Kurosaki brothers, of course, being Shirosaki (Shirosenso in this fic), Zangetsu and Ichigo. There will be a lot, and I mean A LOT of different arcs that I will have to add due to the addition of these guys as well as Aizen and his shenanigans so… bear with me for a bit. Anyway, you guys can count on a lot of Bleach characters being in here as well as new magic and new things that I have sprinkled here and there due to the Hyogyoku and Hollows being in play.**

**So… keep that in mind when reading this fic, for this part of the story, we'll be focusing on when Kisuke and his band of crazy mofos found and raised these four dweebs. Enjoy~~**

**Review Replies: Terratastic: You're a guest so I couldn't PM this to ya, thank you for the kind review. I really wasn't happy with where the other was going so thank you for sticking with me through that! Uh, including Urahara-san there are 10 Shinigami with him. As for who they are… oh, you'll just have to see, won't you? I'll give you a hint though, all Shinigami Captains, past and present are fair game. It should be fun to see you guess who's there and who's not!**

**Disclaimer: I kinda feel like these aren't even mandatory.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXChapter 2:Introduction! Ulquiorra's First Night!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Emotionlessly hollow emerald green eyes flickered slowly around the small sterilized room, the mechanical beeping of the heart monitor droning on listlessly as the pale figure curled his bruised and bandaged limbs a bit tighter to his body. The thin sheets of the medical bay, at least that was what he had heard the blonde man in geta slippers call it, were not as comfortable as they looked and did absolutely nothing to protect his already rather cold body from the biting night air. The teen's thoughts were rather far away, he could still hear his closest friend leaving in a swirl of deadly poisonous gas and the phantom pain of Grimmjow severing his hand from its socket with a vicious, but justified, rip still lingered on his mind. He could hear the screams of the guards and workers that had been caught in the fire and he could still feel the searing heat of the red and orange flames on his freezing body.

But that was just in his mind.

The heart monitor was speeding up, he should probably stop himself before the woman in black and white, Sui-Feng, if he remember that correctly, came back to reprimand him, but he was cold and, perhaps, if he managed to make his heart beat fast enough he could get thicker sheets. He began to feed his thoughts by thinking back further, to the times he spent with Starrk and Lilynette before they had broken in the lazy coyote with Room number 5. He wondered if the brother-sister duo had made it out of the fire alright, after all, they hadn't been part of the gathering in the courtyard and he didn't remember sensing their carbon imprints in the surrounding areas. Starrk was a bit too sturdy to fall to fire though; his hierro was far too thick for something like that. Lilynette… was a different story. Her Resurreccion hadn't even surfaced and she was #2, her Hollow Drain was nothing to sniff at but in terms of being durable, that was all Starrk.

Perhaps she had perished in the flames. Natural Selection was picky like that; Lilynette was a rather plucky person as well. He had to remember to visit the castle when he free of this place too, sure his master wasn't a very… merciful one, but he could have easily let him die had he so wished. That was a mercy in itself to him; the least he could do was ensure that he passed on peaceably.

A small smile twitched at his lips, yeah and he would crack a joke out loud sometime.

The heart monitor had slowed down with the easing of his thought curve, the machine droned on in the stillness of the night. He cursed under his breath, now he was never going to get a thick sheet. His long, silky black hair was start to frizz out too, maybe when he allowed to move around, he'd be able to comb it and wash some of the ash and depression from it, but, then again, depression tended to cling to him like… well… a baby koala.

He shuffled around under the sheet and placed his hands around his knees, shivering a bit as a particularly cold gust of wind danced into the room. He rolled his green eyes before hissing at the slight pain in his right hand and frowning minutely at the needle in his hand. Right, he was still attached to the monitor after all; his moving would probably shove the needle into his tissue or something stupid like that. He really needed to stop moving around so much, but… he was still cold and those darn nurses refused to pass by the room, even the slightest shuffle of feet were lost on him it would seem. Perhaps something had happened with the other three? The scent of blood was rather heavy in the air and, try as he might to ignore it; it smelt strongly of Ichigo and his brother. Maybe they were still in critical condition? The youngest brother was still rather naïve and he had probably taken some of the worst injuries from before the fire had even started, what with him being stuck sparring with Barragan and Aaronniero right before he was taken to Room #5 for breaking in for the third time. Ah, his thoughts were wondering again.

He pulled a rectangular piece of paper from his stump of a forearm (He had regenerated that much) and a stark white magic circle formed on the piece of paper before it was transformed into a small silver blade roughly about the size of the paper with jagged edges and a square pommel. He then pulled another piece of paper from his skin and repeated the process, forming a small square alter instead and placing the sword on it before snapping his fingers and forming a small fire which quickly caught and engulfed the pieces of paper. He watched the flames burn for a couple seconds before he plucked more pieces of paper from his skin and added the fuel to the fire, a large white magic circle engulfing his forearm before the pale, pasty skin became a silvery grey colour.

He placed his arm over the fire and the plain white circle was back over his stump, the slivery grey skin slowly flaked off, much like when rubbing artist's charcoal on a white piece of paper. The flame became a dark colour; purple dancing at the core of the contained blaze before green slowly edged and outlined the flames, causing the flame to take on a much more sinister glint. Ulquiorra sighed and sat up in his bed before tucking his feet under his body and placing his hand over the flame to warm himself up, it was better than the thin sheets anyway, perhaps he should've done this from the start?

His thoughts were beginning to get a bit hazy as he sat in the dark, slightly warmer room. He was unsure of how he should act when introduced to the other people in the manor. His Hollow Drain was a rather… unorthodox one but not the strangest, no that title belonged to one of the Kurosaki brothers, the second eldest of memory served him correct. Ah, well, perhaps he should be asleep, his bangs were getting into his eyes and he didn't want to move his hand from the fire, he was still far too weak to be controlling his essence mentally and as such, he was stuck with another dilemma. He narrowed his eyes softly at the purple and green blaze, summoning a magic circle, this time a dark grey one, and the fire's form suddenly morphed from the unanimous gelatinous and noticeable form to that of a small bat. Ulquiorra allowed the creature to fly around the room, lighting the small sterile room in green shadows that danced on the translucent walls.

"Hollow Drain: Shikai"

The words were whispered under his breath, he was notably breathing much deeper than he was a couple moments ago. The small green and purple bat became larger, the flames scorching the floors and walls as it changed form drastically. The wings grew outwards and folded down sharply, creating a large jagged blade that was double-edged and curved strangely at the top. The body of the bat spread out to become the guard and pommel of the blade. It was decidedly square shaped and had rather ornate patterning running down its tsuba. The head of the bat rested comfortably at the end of the tsuba of the blade and the green and purple flame danced rather elegantly down the blade in a swirled set pattern.

A small smile tugged at Ulquiorra's sweaty face as he took short, sharp breaths, filling his lungs rather quickly with much needed air as he called the newly formed blade over to him with the wave of a hand. He held it firmly in his right hand while smiling at the glinting, purple tinted metal caringly. His vision was becoming blurred though, so he once more summoned a white magic circle and closed his green eyes. He whispered under his breath and the blade immediately disintegrated into a large pile of silvery grey.

"Carbon Convert: Paper Match."

The pile of silver grey swirled around Ulquiorra's weakly outstretched left hand stump before becoming neat stark white paper rectangles that stuck and blended into his hand. Ulquiorra brought his hand to his head before placing it over his heart and allowed himself to smile. He opened his now tired emerald eyes and stared up at the tiled ceiling before returning his face to its neutral disposition.

His room door opened with a flourish and a tall lanky man with silvery blonde hair and closed eyes sauntered into his room with a large smirk carved carelessly into his face. He looked around the room briefly before raising an eyebrow and looking (without opening his eyes) at Ulquiorra, who had sat up rather weakly in bed.

"Why 'r there scorch marks on th' floor?"

Ulquiorra tilted his head to the side before giving his best smile to the gentleman in front of him, "I was amusing myself, sir."

The man rose his second eyebrow before turning the room's light on and taking a good look about the place, noting the ashes on the nightstand and the burn marks on the floors and walls closest to the door. He glanced back at him before grinning at Ulquiorra and moving to sit on the floor closest to his bed. He could feel Ulquiorra's heavy stare on him but, quite frankly, the kid was bored and bed-ridden. He stared up at him before flicking his nose, which caused Ulquiorra's fake smile to drop back into its natural place, a neutral line, bordering on a pout.

"There, that's better. Forcin' smiles ain't foolin' no one in this house. Mah name's Gin. Anythin; I can do for yah, jus' ask."

"Get me thicker sheets please."

It was rather obvious that 'Gin' wasn't expecting a request to tumble from the boy's mouth so quickly but he grinned and got up none the less, dusting off his knees and butt like he had been sitting on the floor for a while.

"Thicker sheets coming right up. Anything else?"

Ulquiorra mulled it over in his head for a bit before shaking his head. He was incredibly exhausted from simply summoning his Espada essence, he just wanted to sleep at this point. The man shuffled unhurriedly out of the room and closed the door, leaving the light on and Ulquiorra the slightest bit irritated. How was he to sleep with the lights blazing in his eyes?

The teen huffed softly under his breath and raised his right hand to his heart, stroking the area lightly. If he continued staring at the ceiling, his thoughts would begin to wander again and then he'd never get to sleep. Maybe he didn't deserve sleep; he was in unfamiliar territory with little to no power and without his closest friend. Murcielago hadn't spoken to him in a couple days, come to think of it. Perhaps the man was angry at him again? The spirit was rather moody.

The shuffling of feet broke him out of his thoughts and he watched with expertly hidden amusement as Gin literally dragged a thick sheep's wool comforter into the room. He struggled quite a bit with the thick long sheet too, being shaken up quite a bit more than the comforter itself. By the time the sheet was spread over Ulquiorra (he had kicked the thin sheets off of his body by the time Gin had pulled the blue sheet through the narrow doorway) Gin was wheezing like he had just run a marathon with his hands on his knees and his back bowed. He looked up at Ulquiorra before a large smirk split across his face, "Hah, made you laugh."

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow slightly, his face drained of all emotion, "Am I laughing?"

The man's smirk widened even more, if that was even possible, "Yeah you are, 's in your eyes."

Ulquiorra was slowly becoming interested in the man's ability to tell his emotions but he tucked his interest into a box in his mind for the morning and lay back down in the sheets, fluffing his pillow with his hand before resting his head down and closing his eyes, "Thank you for the sheet."

Gin snorted, "'S no problem. Have a good night."

Gin took off the light after realising that the pale teen wasn't going to return his greeting for the night and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly and sighing when he stepped into the hallway. He scratched his stomach lazily before turning sharply and strolling down the hall while whistling a chirpy tune that was entirely too cheerful for what he was expecting to hear.

A loud shout of indignation tinged slightly with fear pierced through the hall, causing a short white haired teen in a powdery blue kimono poke his head out of the ICU. His olive green eyes shined with worry and surprise as he stared down the hall where Gin had just disappeared to. He looked back at his patient, a small boy with a shock of bright orange hair, before running out of the room and down the hall to the room where the shout originated and pulled the door open quickly, hand on the hilt of the sword that was behind his back and ready to fight whatever had caused the patient discomfort. He stopped completely in his tracks when the door opened, hand dropping from above his head and back to his side.

Inside the room saw an incredibly amused Gin attempting to pull a large(about six or seven feet long) bright purple and red speckled snake from off of Ulquiorra's left stump. The lanky man was laughing loudly as he tickled the snake's head and neck(?) commenting obnoxiously on the teen's face. Ulquiorra was extremely distraught, it would seem. He was tears and was beginning to get rather hysterical as he waved the stump wildly in an attempt to get the serpent off of his stump. The pale teen had gotten a couple shades whiter and his right hand was covered in a faint purplish glow, he was shouting for the amused man to get the snake off even though, at least from where the white haired teen was standing, the snake's teeth hadn't pierced his skin.

He breathed deeply through his nose before walking into the room and punching Gin in his ribs which made the man start wheezing. An icy blue magic circle formed at his feet and suddenly the room smelled of freshly fallen snow. The snake was suddenly a long trail of ice which the white haired male then carefully plucked from Ulquiorra's fore-stump. The pale male then shot across the room, or at least attempted to, before his hand was roughly pulled back by the cord attaching him to the heart monitor. The needle and patch that were on his right hand had stuck rather deeply into his hand by this point but the teen simply stared at the frozen snake like he was expecting it to defrost and attack him once more.

The white haired male glared at Gin which, in turn, caused the temperature of the room to drop a couple degrees, "What did you do to him, Ichimaru-san?"

The silvery blonde male grinned sheepishly, "Shinso slipped out without me knowin'."

The white haired male glared harder, a frown marring his face, "That's impossible. You are aware of your… pet's location at all times."

Gin's sheepish grin widened and he scratched his cheek as he floundered for words, "Mah, ya caught me 'Shiro. I jus' wanted to see how the kid would react. Wasn't expecting 'im to be ophidiophobic."

Toshiro sighed through his mouth loudly before turning his hand towards the pale teen who was now passed out on the floor next to the heart monitor. He bonked Gin over the head with the snake-cicle and moved to pick the teen up and put him back on the bed. He had passed out from fear.

Interesting.

He fixed Ulquiorra back on the bed and examined the needle that had been embedded into his hand before sighing again and glaring once more at Gin, "Come on, Ichimaru-san. I'll call Soifon to help him when he wakes up. Stay out of his room if he really is ophidiophobic, Lord knows you're the only serpent on this compound."

Gin frowned and poked at the now frozen Shinso, looking quite a bit like a rejected puppy before looking back at the still paler than possibly healthy Ulquiorra. He craned his head back towards Toshiro and crossed his arms, "Fine. But if Kisuke tells me ta overlook the kid, it ain't my fault." He sniffed and pointed Shinso at the white haired male, "Fuckin' unfreeze my Zanpakto, would ya?"

Toshiro rolled his eyes and placed his hand on the frozen serpent, a blue magic circle appearing on the surface touched and allowing the ice to melt away. The snake recoiled harshly as soon as it was freed, hissing harshly and slithering quickly around Gin's neck before curling its long elegant body around him and hissing its satisfaction. Gin absently placed his hand on the snake's head and stuck his snorted in Toshiro's direction, "Ya don't see me interferin' wit' that damn dragon of yers. Shinso didn't do shit."

The two of them made their way out of the room, taking off the light behind them and closing the door as quietly as possible. Toshiro glanced up at Gin before allowing a small smirk to grace his features. He palmed at the hilt of his blade, "That's because only Urahara-san knows where Hyourinmaru is hidden."

Gin scoffed, "Don't bet on it Short Stuff."

He sauntered down the hall and took a right, leaving Toshiro alone in the hallways to do as he pleased. The short white haired male sighed softly before he recalled what the taller had said before leaving.

"Don't belittle my noble height, Snake-Eyes."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**AAAAAAAAAAAnd that's a wrap!**

**Ah, this chapter turned out rather Ulquiorra-centric didn't it? I would rather enjoy writing about Ichigo's circumstances, but I didn't want to have to rush that part and stuff it into this chapter. I'm aware that the chaps are also rather short at the moment but… I'm trying to juggle a lot of things as we speak (because my family hates me..) so updates might be a little short…**

**Anyway, this was a fun write! Ulquiorra will definitely be rather fun to write mainly because he won't have his canon personality (I'm pretty sure he isn't pathological afraid of snakes in canon) and because, as you saw in this chapter, the Zanpakto/Shinigami thing works rather differently in Earthland. I'll leave you guys to think about that. **

**Well, I don't think I have anything else to say, except, do you guys want me to write Romance into this story? Really, in the future, the only thing romantic I foresee is Ichigo and Rukia and nothing else. I'd love to hear your opinons on this so I know whether or not you guys want pairings. **

**As usual, please review! I'm still a rather rookie-ish rookie and your feedback is crucial for me to know how my writing impacts you! See ya next time and don't let Matsuoka find you,**

**-Eren~ **


End file.
